


Beach House

by misspronoun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Graphic Description, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Summary: Based on if the original theory for Mahiru's death was true, and she really did crawl to the door.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beach House

An excruciating pain rang through my head as I fell to the floor. I moved a shaky hand to feel the back of my head.

_'Blood... And.. Pieces of.. My.. Head?'_

My vision was getting blurry. I dragged myself across the cold, dirty, floor, leaving a trail of blood behind. "I..." I gasped, barely being able to speak. Even if I could, I'm sure it would come out as a slurred, garbled mess.

Using all my strength, I pushed myself up and against the door. It was then and only then that I saw my killer.

_'P..Peko? Why... Why are you... Where.. Hiyoko?'_

_I'm so sorry.. Byakuya, I've let you down._

_Hajime, I couldn't fulfill my promise of leaving this island with you and giving you my camera. I'm so sorry... I really wish.. I.._

_Hiyoko.. Where are you? Don't tell me.. Peko.. Did she kill you too? Please.. Please don't... That can't.. It isn't.. Not possible.. It's not possible, why am I even thinking about that..?! It's not true.. It.. can't... B..B...e..._

I heard the sound of blood dripping from my head, as Peko looked down at me. Tears filled my eyes.

"K.. Di.. Yo..u... K...ill...Hi...Yo...K...o?" I slurred. Peko looked confused, but then shook her head.

_Hiyoko.. You're alive..! I'm so.. Happy.. Please.. Stay alive for me._

_I wish.. I wish.. I wish we could've gone on more dates. I wish I could've taught you to be nicer to people._

_I wish.. I wish.. I was.. Going to... Live.. For a little.. While longer.._

_Just.. A.. Little.. While..._

_Then maybe.. I could've.. We could've.._

My vision was getting blurrier, I couldn't tell if from tears or my head injury, but.. I knew it wasn't a good sign.

_Hiyoko.. I.. Love.. Y.._

Mahiru Koizumi has died.


End file.
